Music to my Ears
by Crimson Fox4
Summary: After one too many annoyances caused by Finn and his 'music' Piper figures enough is enough. Read on to figure out how she is going to try and teach him a lesson. Even if it doesn't stick, she's going to make an impression. Good, OR bad. Finally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'd like to say a quick thanks to Unleash The Shadow for quickly scanning this for any errors I may have made.**

**So basically, I had a plot bunny attack in around midnight a few days ago, and this is what has become of it. As long as real life doesn't get in the way too much, hopefully this story will be done by the beginning of next week, but _please_ don't quote me on that!**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

* * *

_Music to my Ears_

"Finn!" I cried as he once again switched from my song to his nail biting, fingernails on a chalkboard excuse for music.

"What?" Finn asked trying to play innocent.

"You know what!"

"No. I. Don't!"

"Of course you do! Switch it back to my song now before I throw your record through the window."

Grudgingly Finn returned the music blasting through the speakers to mine before I heard him mumble, "You wouldn't know cool if it kicked you in the pants!"

I just rolled my eyes before I went back to studying my charts until all of a few seconds later Finn's 'music' was once more being pumped out through the speakers.

"FINN!"

* * *

A couple hours after Finn's antics on the bridge, I was sitting in my lab experimenting with a particularly sensitive crystal when all of a sudden a large racket ricocheted through the halls and into my lab.

Realizing that it was Finn's poorly played guitar that was the source of the noise, I returned the sensitive orange and green crystal to a protective tube I had created for it before I stormed off to Finn's room.

Banging on the door, I was ready to pull out my staff and blast it off of its hinges until the guitar playing stopped, and a very annoyed Finn opened the door and exclaimed, "What do you want Piper?!"

"I need quiet right now Finn!"

"And _why_ exactly do you want quiet?" he retorted, a drop of his saliva landing on my face.

Wiping Finn's spit off of my face, I tried to explain to Finn calmly and in words so simple that even _he _would understand, "Finn, I _need_ quiet right now because I'm running tests on a _very_ sensitive crystal. Too much noise, or too loud of a noise could cause it to explode. Do you understand?"

"Ya, ya… sure." Finn mumbled as he shut the door to his room right in my face.

I quickly walked back to my lab, and as soon as I had taken the crystal out of its special casing to run further tests on it, I heard the unmistakable scratchy noise that Finn's guitar made before, BOOM!

The crystal that had been in my hand had exploded, and all that remained was a neon green coloured slime that coated the walls of my now totalled crystal lab, and stuck to the surface of my clothing, and to my great dismay the substance was also stuck to my hair.

"FINN!!" I yelled in anger.

Hearing my yell, Aerrow rushed into the lab only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the dismal state the room was in.

After his eyes swept over the remains of my lab, Aerrow looked me over before saying, "Umm… I don't think green is your colour… no offence…."

_That's it! I've had it!_

The events that happened today are just two of the many times that Finn has either ruined my mood, my day, or even my lab with all of his antics! I've had just about enough of it, and you know what? I have a plan all laid out just for him, and he's never going to know what hit him….

* * *

**Well, do you have any questions, comments or concerns? (Wow I sound like a telemarketer...)**

**The next chapter is already in the works, so hopefully I can get that finished and posted before the weekend, but we'll see how that goes...**

**Crimson Fox4**

**PS. Before any of you who may be following 'APAH: Amazonian Avenger' bite my head off for starting this fic instead of continuing with the above mentioned story, I'd like to say, this story was begging to be written. Besides, in all truth, I've had to many interuptions the past couple of days to be able to write anything, but check out my profile Friday night - I may have a snippet up of chapter two then, we'll have to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, sorry to everyone that this took so long to update, but real life got in the way as always :P**

**This is the second chapter, but I'm afraid Piper's plan hasn't been put into action yet, although you get a glimpse at what she's planning for Finn...**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

_

* * *

___

Chapter 2

Near midnight, I quietly snuck into the bridge holding a small glass jar in my hand. Looking around, I realized that for once the Condor was on autopilot and Stork was no where to be seen. Who knew that Stork actually slept?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I returned my attention to the task at hand – making tomorrow miserable for a certain blond annoyance of mine.

Smiling, I tiptoed over to the record player and once I was there, I quickly located the crate that we use to store the records. Opening it, I flipped through the different records only to find that none of them were his, but that's when I remembered that Finn has a whole crate filled with just his music.

Closing the wooden box, I carefully slid it back to its normal place before I took out the one next to it that had things written all over it such as; 'Finn's music.', 'Do not touch!', and 'That means you Radarr!'.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the crate to see a few dozen records inside.

"Excellent…" I whispered as I began to unscrew the lid of the jar I had brought with me.

Looking around to make sure no one had snuck up on me, I was about to dump the contents of the container into Finn's record box when I heard the telltale sound of the bridge door opening and closing.

Groaning inwardly, I turned around ready to think of some way to explain myself when I realized that it was only Radarr who was standing behind me. Mind you, he looked pretty confused.

Radarr just looked between me, the bottle I was holding, and the open crate that was filled with Finn's music. Shaking his head, Radarr looked at me as if to say, 'What are you doing?'

I put my finger to my lips, motioning for Radarr to be quiet before I dumped the contents of the container into the wooden box that held Finn's precious 'music'.

As I began to screw the lid back onto the now empty jar, Radarr whined softly at what I had just done.

"Don't worry Radarr," I began as I sealed the crate and put it back into its normal place. "It'll all be worth it tomorrow, just wait and see!"

Radarr continued to look at me like I'd gone mad.

Shrugging it off, I got up from where I was and quietly made my way made my way back to my room after setting up a few more 'surprises' for tomorrow; including grabbing a megaphone from one of the many supply closets on the Condor.

Smiling to myself as I slipped back into my room, I set the megaphone down on my desk before I crawled into bed.

Thinking over my plan to drive Finn up the wall tomorrow before I fell asleep to make sure I hadn't missed anything, I realized that I hadn't set my alarm. I drowsily reached over to my clock and set the alarm for five in the morning.

I may have been an hour or two earlier than when everyone else would usually be up, but being up by then was important to my plan….

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! I know it was a little short, but hey. I think all of the chapters are going to be in around this length... Also, sorry if there was some spelling or grammar errors.. I edited this chapter myself, so hopefully it isn't _too_ bad...

**Crimson Fox4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories in FOREVER but as soon as I got back from one trip this summer, it seemed like was hurled into the car for another, so ya... I managed to get this chapter done! WOOT! Although I'm not so sure if I'm any closer to the end yet...**

**I do not own the Storm hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The next morning I was up at 5 o'clock sharp, immediately shutting off my alarm in hopes that no one else heard it. I guess that if any of the guys _had_heard it, they would have just gone back to bed anyways. Even Aerrow didn't get up until 6 am at the earliest.

I would have simply shut off the alarm and went back to bed as well if I hadn't known that I had more important things to do today such as teaching Finn a lesson that he wouldn't soon forget.

Smiling to myself as I got out of bed and jumped into the shower, I ran over my plan in my head one last time….

* * *

After I had finished my shower and had put my uniform on, I quietly tip-toed down the hallway towards Finn's room with the megaphone in hand, glad that Finn had decided to take the bedroom that was the only one not near the others.

I would have figured Stork would want that one, but Finn had been insistent that he got that room.

Looking back on that fact now, I was glad because for one, it was far away from the other rooms so Finn's guitar wasn't _as_ loud as it would have been if he had chosen a bedroom close to everyone else's.

_That didn't stop him from managing to make my crystal explode... good thing I have a few more though._

And another good thing about Finn's bedroom being isolated from the others was that it would make my plan go a whole lot smoother.

I was soon standing in front of Finn's door, and I was debating whether I'd have to rewire the locking mechanism on the door to get in when I remembered this was _Finn's_ room I was planning on breaking into.

Finn barely ever locks his door, so with a push of a button, his door opened wide.

I couldn't suppress my grin when I saw Finn fast asleep on his bed curled up with a teddy bear of all things.

Ignoring my urge to giggle, I inched into Finn's room, and after I had placed one of Stork's near to invisible cameras on the wall, I picked my way towards Finn's bed.

As I got closer and closer to his bed, I raised the megaphone to my lips and was about to yell in Finn's ear when my toe hit something.

Looking down, I made no effort to stop the growing sadistic smile on my face as I bent down to pick up the object I had bumped into.

Reading the label on the container, I soon found the instructions; 'Shake well and then press button'.

"Just what I needed." I murmured as I began to shake the cylindrical object that was in my hands.

Deciding that I didn't want to be held responsible for causing Finn to go deaf, I took a few steps away from his bed until I was standing just inside of his doorway.

I stopped shaking the container I had found on Finn's floor, and then pointed the megaphone at Finn before turning it on.

Holding the bottle up next to the megaphone, I made sure the opening of the container I found was pointed towards it, and then I finished the instructions I had read earlier.

I pressed the button down, and chaos ensued.

* * *

**Hee hee hee... I'm evil, aren't I? First I wouldn't let you know what was in the jar last chapter, and then I'm not letting you find out what Piper grabbed from Finn's floor! But don't worry, besides being evil, it does serve another purpose...**

**COOKIE CHALLENGE!! Those of you who read the APAH series will be familiar with this, but for those who aren't, here's the scoop. Basically throughout a story, if I see something arise that really needs answering, I let the readers have a little fun guessing what it is, and the first person to get it right wins the cookie from the challenge!! So here is your challenge...**

**The first person who comes up with the correct answer to this question will be the winner of Cookie Challenge #9!! Here's the question; What do you think was in the glass jar that Piper poured on Finn's records in chapter number two, and what was the object that Piper found on his bedroom floor?**

**Answer in a review, I do accept annonymous reviews as well!**

**Crimson Fox4**

**PS Sorry if any grammar or spelling was rough... I kind of self edited again since it was so late at night... sorry!**

**PPS For those APAH fans who are really ticked at me right now for not updating for over a month, please don't kill me! I'm about to put a sneak peak of chapter three up in my profile, so don't fret! I'm hoping to get it done sometime this weekend, but as always, real life may choose to intervene...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I have another update for you guys! Its not extremely long, but I hope you like it. Oh! And you all get half of the answer to the cookie challenge this chapter. I'll post up the winners of the cookie challenge when the other half of the answer becomes apparent... darts eyes Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Pressing down the button on the air horn that I had found on Finn's floor, the noise of the horn was greatly increased by the megaphone I was holding it up to.

After a couple of seconds, I took the megaphone away and chucked the air horn into Finn's room as I dashed off down the hallway towards my room, although, for some strange, unknown reason, the sound off the air horn didn't stop.

_That's just plain weird... aren't air horns supposed to stop as soon as I let go of the button? I wonder if the button got jammed or something… ah well, all the better I guess!_

Reaching my room, I bolted inside and quickly switched back into my pyjamas just as I heard a knock at my door.

I was about to answer it, but then I looked in the mirror and saw that even though I looked grungy in my pyjamas, my hair was neatly combed for the day.

With a sigh, I used my hands to mess up my hair while mumbling in a sleepy voice, "Just a second."

After checking in the mirror once more to make sure I looked like I had just gotten out of bed, I shuffled my feet to the door of my room and opened it, squinting at the brightness of the now lit hallway compared to that of my dark room.

Blinking a few times, I saw Aerrow standing in the hallway outside of my room, his red mop of hair looking as messy as ever, and he looked slightly out of it – just like I was trying to act.

"Aerrow?" I questioned with a fake yawn.

"Hey Piper, do you by any chance know why I woke up to a air horn blowing, and someone's feet pounding on the floor as the ran past my room?

_Oh man, he's got me now! Hmm... Aerrow usually enjoys jokes..._

Looking down the hall to my left, I asked Aerrow, "Have you seen Finn yet this morning?"

"Not yet, why?" Aerrow asked, as he looked at me strangely.

I glanced down the hall to my left once more before I yanked Aerrow into my room and shut the door. Turning on my lights, I turned around and saw that Aerrow was looking at me like I had grown another head.

"You can keep a secret, right Aerrow?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah…" Answered Aerrow who was still half asleep

"And you promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I-" Aerrow began before I cut him off.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes…?" Aerrow answered sceptically, now fully awake.

"Good!" I exclaimed as I dragged the Sky Knight over to my desk where I had a screen set up. Turning it on, I let the wireless play, Aerrow's eyes widening until I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

I, on the other hand, had to suppress my giggles as I watched what the camera had recorded after I had left Finn's room.

Near the end of the feed Aerrow said, "You didn't…"

"I did."

"You couldn't of…"

"I did."

"You're evil." Aerrow said, as he looked up at me with a lopsided grin.

"I know." I replied, smirking.

"Need any help?"

"I'm always open to the idea of having a partner in crime."

"So, what else do you have planned?"

I grinned evilly as I told Aerrow, "You're going to think I'm crazy…"

"Try me." He replied with an equally evil grin.

* * *

**Oh man, Now Piper has a partner in crime.. she roped Aerrow into her evil diabolical plan! gasps If only that poor boy knew what he was signing up for... Finn had better watch his back, that's all I'm saying...**

**Crimson Fox4**

**PS For those of you following my other story, APAH:AA , I don't think I'll be able to update the next chapter this weekend because of some major studying I need to do tomorrow, so if its any consolation, I have a snippet of chapter two, '_Recon Gone Worng' _on my profile. I'm hoping to have the chapter typed and posted for next weekend, but we'll have to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter of Music to my Ears! Well, there isn't a whole lot to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's somewhat short, but trust me, you'll love what it's leading up to next chapter...**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

By seven o'clock in the morning, the air horn in Finn's room was still blowing due to the jammed button, so everyone had taken refuge in the bridge after Finn had closed his bedroom door.

The horn was now only background noise, but if you were as bored as Finn was, it was the only thing you could hear.

Aerrow and I were standing over by one side of the table where I had my maps set up, trying to figure out where to go today, while Finn was sitting down opposite to us. Finn had his elbows on the table, and he was using his arms to prop his head up while he used his hands to clamp his ears shut.

I glanced over at Aerrow and smirked, who winked knowingly in return.

I had done something so simple this morning, yet it already looked like Finn would crack at any given moment.

_Too bad I have a lot more 'accidents' planned out for him today!_

As Aerrow and I began to talk more about the map, we suddenly heard a thump come from the other side of the table. Looking up, I saw that Finn's head was now on the table, his hands still firmly over his ears.

Rolling my eyes, I was about to continue plotting our course when Finn stood up, knocking his chair over in the process

"That's it!" Finn exclaimed as he marched towards the record player. "I'm going to drown out that dumb air horn with my music until that dumb sound is GONE!"

"This should be good…" I whispered to Aerrow, who only looked at me strangely in response.

I raised my hands up in front of me, trying to act innocent as I whispered, "Hey, you asked what I had planned to do to Finn today that I needed your help with, I arranged this little stunt on my own last night, just watch."

Aerrow raised his eyebrow sceptically and looked up at his wingman just in time to see him open up his crate lid only for him to throw it halfway across the room as he let out a startled ear piercing scream.

"NOOOO!"

**

* * *

**

Wow... I think I'm slowly becoming evil like Piper and Aerrow! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I have to run and climb this mountain of french homework...

**Au revoir!**

**Crimson Fox4**

**PS. For those of you who haven't given up on the APAH series yet, I'm still typing away! Don't worry! The next chapter of Amazonian Avenger is finally in the editing stage, so keep an eye out for it sometime this week! Plus, once the new chapter is up, there should be a poll accompanying it as well, so keep that in mind also! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, despite school and soccer mania lately, I'm still alive! So, while the next chapter of APAH:AA is in its editing stage, I've typed up the next chapter of this story for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Aerrow and I ducked as the crate lid flew over our heads and crashed into the wall behind us.

As I glanced over at Aerrow to see if he was okay, he whispered, "Was that part of your plan as well?"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up to see what other results would come from what Finn had no doubt seen now occupied the space within the crate besides his records.

"Wha – wh - what happened?!" Finn stuttered as he stared into the wooden box, his mouth agape.

Aerrow stepped up next to Finn, and as soon as he saw what was in the crate, he didn't need help to act surprised. I on the other hand had to try my best to look innocent.

Finn still not saying anything, I walked over slowly towards where he and Aerrow were standing, and pretended to gasp as I looked inside of the crate as well. I already knew what was onside, but had to act curious as to _how_in the Atmos the slime that had coated the walls of my lab yesterday had _somehow_ found its way into Finn's box of records.

Looking up at Finn's face, I saw his lip trembling for a moment before he began to get very red in the face. Knowing an explosion was coming, I said quickly, "That looks like a real mess Finn. I'll go grab some cleaning stuff from the supply closet so that you'll be able to clean up that mess."

As I turned around to leave the bridge, I saw that Aerrow was looking at me like I had gone crazy until I motioned for him to look at his wingman's face.

Seeing that the colour of Finn's face was beginning to rival that of his hair, Aerrow quickly gave Finn a friendly pat on the back before saying, "I'm going to go help Piper, it looks like we might need a lot of cleaning… stuff."

Without waiting for his friend's reply Aerrow joined me, and as soon as we were down the halls away from the Bridge, we broke out laughing.

Once Aerrow and I were finally able to control ourselves, Aerrow exclaimed, "I can't believe you did that!"

Finally being able to stop my own laughter I replied, "Me either, but come on, the look on his face was _totally_ worth it!"

Aerrow just smirked before he asked, "So, what do you have planned next?"

I just grinned as I opened up the supply closet door that was behind me. As I reached in and began grabbing all of cleaning supplies I had used yesterday to rid my lab of the goo, I asked Aerrow, "You up for a stealth mission?"

* * *

**Uh oh... what sort of Diabolical scheme does Piper have in mind this time? I suppose you'll have to wait and find out! And check out my profile to find out the winners of Cookie Challenge #9. You never know, It could be YOU!!**

**Thanks for reading, sorry that it took so long to update!**

**Crimson Fox4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I can't believe its been like...a month since I've updated this story! Sorry guys! :( Thankfully my schedule after school is clearing up pretty nicely since soccer is gone, so _hopefully_ we'll be seeing me update a lot more... we'll have to wait and see though!**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Having given Aerrow instructions as to what his 'stealth mission' was, I headed back to the bridge with cleaning supplies in hand, and to stall Finn to give Aerrow more time to complete the job I had given him.

Walking onto the bridge, I saw that everyone had disappeared besides Finn; even Stork had left the helm of his precious Condor. Finn on the other hand, looked like he hadn't moved an inch. If I hadn't known better, I'd almost think he was a really lifelike statue.

Shaking my head, I called out to Finn, "I've got the cleaning stuff if you want it." The only reply I received from Finn was a slight nod of his head.

Sighing, I walked towards Finn and his crate of slime covered records, and set my bucket of cleaning supplies down next to the crate. Suppressing my urge to smile, I asked, "Are you okay Finn?"

Finn just shook his head no before he frowned and muttered, "I can't believe all of my records are covered in slime! I mean, how did that even happen anyways?"

Trying to keep up my innocent act, I picked up a few things from the bucket of cleaning supplies I had brought with me. Handing Finn a rag, I told him, "I'm not _totally _sure but let's start cleaning."

Finn looked at me, and then at the rag incredulously before he asked, "You want me to do _what?_"

Shaking my head, I began to spread out some newspaper that I had brought with me on the floor. Finn just looked at me, totally not getting what I was doing.

Reaching into the crate, I pulled out all of his slime coated records one by one, laying them down on the newspaper before I stood up and looked at Finn and asked, "Haven't you ever cleaned anything like this before Finn?" Wiping my hands on a rag, I looked at Finn with one of my eyebrows raised.

Looking at me as though I didn't know anything, he exclaimed, "You _know_the Finnster doesn't clean!"

Shaking my head in dismay once more, I said, "Well today, _Finnster,_ you're cleaning up this mess whether you like it or not."

"But it's not even my mess!" Finn whined as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to pout.

Crossing my own arms, I replied, "You don't always have to be the one who made the mess to clean it up. Do you _know_ how often I have to clean up after you guys without any help?"

Finn just shrugged his shoulders as he explained, "You're a girl! That's what _you_ do. It's like, your natural place to clean up after guys!"

Scowling at the thick skulled sharpshooter standing in front of me, I grabbed the crate that had held Finn's records only a few moments ago. Lifting it up, I held it over Finn's head. With a small smile, I quickly flipped it over, dumping any slime that was left in it.

Placing the wooden box back on the floor, I looked at a surprised Finn, his mouth open in shock. Smirking, I tossed him a couple rags that landed on his slime covered hair.

As I turned to leave the bridge and find Aerrow, I instructed Finn, "Wipe off all of your records and throw your dirty rags in the garbage. After that, take a shower!"

Pausing in the middle of the doorway, I looked back at a scowling Finn before I added, "Oh! You'll have to use my strawberry-banana shampoo for your hair otherwise you won't be able to get all that green gunk out."

Before Finn could reply or protest, I waved goodbye before slipping into the hallway, trying to smother my laughter as I began to head towards where I figured Aerrow would be.

* * *

**Wow, Finn really does have a way with girls, doesn't he? xD But honestly, any girls out there reading this, don't you think you would've done something like what Piper did after Finn's comment? Besides, I think she managed to stall him quite nicely ;)**

**Anyways, Sorry for the lack of updates for this story! Partly it was because of school and soccer, but as some of you may already know, Unleash The Shadow, SakariWolfe and I have all been working towards posting up a new forum on the site. Well, guess what!? WE GOT IT POSTED!!! xD**

**Basically, this new forum is for people to just hang out and chat, but the real focus of it is challenges we're creating to help you to kill boredom and writer's block, have fun, and be creative! We already have our first challenge posted, and you get a PRIZE if you win each particular challenge we may come up with. Anyways, come check the forum out, and leave a comment while you're there if you please ;) We'd love to know what you think of it!**

**Oh! I almost forgot xD Our forum is under the Storm Hawks category (of course ;P) and is called 'Phoenix Fable Challenges' You can't miss it!**

**Crimson Fox4**

**PS. For those of you out there that are still following the APAH:AA series, I have chapters 6 through 8 all typed up, I'm just sending them through the editing process now, so hopefully chapter 6 will be up soon, but we'll have to see. Thanks for your patience everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Well, here's a new chapter! I kind of realized the other day I haven't updated in awhile ....... whoops!

**Sooooooo...... here's a new chapter.. hehe....**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Walking up to Finn's bedroom door, I put my ear up next to it, and after a few moments of listening through the metal door, I sighed in relief once I heard silence. Beautiful silence.

_I don't know how that air horn's button got jammed in the first place, but hey, at least it finally stopped!_

I knocked gently on the door before entering, as even though I knew Finn was still moping about on the bridge cleaning his records - and his hair - someone else should've been in his room at that moment.

Pressing the button on the wall to open up Finn's door, I snuck into the room before closing the door behind me. Turning around, I looked around the room to try and figure out where Aerrow was, as he wasn't out in the open like I though he'd be.

I was about to call out his name when I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and from the way the person was stomping down the hallway, I guessed it could only be Finn.

Looking around the sharpshooter's room, I found there were a lot of places I could hide – I just didn't want to hide in the piles of laundry on Finn's floor. I didn't want to take any chances, _especially _if I jumped into a pile that didn't consist of clean clothes.

In a last moment of desperation, I dove underneath Finn's bed, hoping there wasn't anything _too_ disgusting or mould covered underneath it, but to my surprise it was quite clean, the only problem was that as soon as I was underneath and hidden, my leg bumped into someone else's and before I could say anything their hand had covered my mouth.

I almost fought back, and would've cried out to Finn, but before I could put that plan into action, I felt a comforting hand on my back, and looking to my left, despite the darkness I was able to see a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

Finally realizing that it was Aerrow's leg I had hit, I sighed and felt my tense muscles relax, and in turn, Aerrow's hand left my back, and his other slowly moved away from my mouth before he put a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet.

I nodded my head to show that I understood before we both peeked out from underneath the bed as we heard the door to Finn's bedroom open, and not long after, a pair of shoes entered our field of vision.

* * *

**So I'm hoping to update as soon as I can, but you all know I've said _that _before.... xD**

**Crimson Fox4**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update this story, but with exams finally over, I had time to type up the final chapter of this story! That's right.... this is the last chapter of 'Music to my Ears' and as such, it's also the longest chapter ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are the property of Nerd Corps.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

"Stupid slime on my records." Finn mumbled as he walked in front of where Aerrow and I were hiding underneath said sharpshooter's bed. Pausing in front of us, I faintly heard Finn mumble, "Dumb Piper making me clean up a mess that isn't mine! I'll show her, I'm not going to clean it up! Even if it means I can't listen to my records for a bit, so be it."

My hands that were in front of me slowly fisted as my anger grew towards my pig-headed squad-mate. I probably would've gotten out from underneath the bed and pummelled the unsuspecting blond into a pulp if Aerrow hadn't placed his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

Luckily for Finn's health, Aerrow's action worked._ This_ time.

Finn's feet moved out of our field of vision as he moved to our right. Soon I heard the sound of guitar strings softly resonating as Finn tuned his guitar mumbling, "I'll just play my rock machine instead. Who needs records of someone else playing when you can make your own music?!"

Turning to Aerrow, I whispered as quietly as possible, "Did you put that green and yellow crystal beside Finn's guitar amplifier like I asked?" When Aerrow's only reply was a sheepish grin, I moaned, "Aerrow!"

"Sorry!" Aerrow hissed in a whispered reply before he reached into the back pocket of his pants and handed me the small crystal I had instructed him to get from my lab earlier. "I didn't get a chance to hide it because I dove under here when I heard your footsteps in the hall. Once you knocked on the door, I knew it couldn't be Finn, but then you hid under here too, and well, yeah..."

As Aerrow trailed off, I listened once more to Finn's tuning, and I realized that he had just finished tuning his final string.

Placing the crystal in Aerrow's hand again, he gave me a confused look before I hurriedly explained, "Chuck it in Finn's direction when I say 'now', got it?"

My red-headed Sky Knight once more gave me a perplexed look before he hesitantly nodded and replied, "Alright."

I listened attentively for a few more moments to try and figure out when Finn would start playing his 'music' when I heard him take a deep breath, and the beginnings of a strummed note met my ear. As the volume slowly began to increase, I hissed, "Now Aerrow!"

Upon hearing my words, Aerrow flung the crystal from his hand, and after a few bounces and skips across Finn's floor, the small yellow and green object skidded to a stop right in front of the room's owner.

As Finn's music began to get louder and louder, the pulsing energy inside of the crystal soon grew, causing me to inch further underneath the bed and close my eyes as the sound of what could've been mistaken as a loud explosion ripped through Finn's room.

Turning to Aerrow, I whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here! Hopefully the slime covered his face and he won't be able to see us!"

Aerrow nodded as he quickly bolted out from underneath Finn's bed with me on his heels. Once we were standing up straight, we slowly slipped and slid towards the door as I marvelled at likeness in appearance of Finn's room to that of what my lab had looked like yesterday.

It was taking awhile for us to get to the door since our progress was being hindered by the slimy green goo on the floor of Finn's room, and unfortunately for us when we were only a couple of feet away from the door our blond friend recovered from his initial shock.

In the edge of my vision, I saw Finn's hand move up to his face to wipe the slime away from his eyes.

With only a foot to go until we were home free, Aerrow and I dove into the hallway in desperation as soon as the automatic door of Finn's room opened itself. But as we stumbled down the hallway trying to hold in our laughter thinking we had just gotten away scotch free, Finn's voice echoed after us with a snarl that could've put the Dark Ace to shame, "I'm going to kill you two!"

_Uh oh... did I end up taking this plan just a little too far?_

I winced inwardly as I heard a muted thud come form the direction of Finn's room as I guessed he had slipped on the slime and fell. Aerrow and I glanced at each other after not hearing another sound coming from our team-mate's room.

Hesitantly, Aerrow and I peeked around the corner of the hallway that led to Finn's room only to immediately turn away and race toward the bridge as Finn rounded the corner running after us, resembling a tar monster from the Black Gorge that had eaten one to many Brussels sprouts.

"That's right! You better run!" Finn called after us, shaking his fist which caused some of the slime attached to it to fly off and paste itself to the walls of the Condor's corridors.

As Aerrow and I continued to flee from a very angry blond, I was surprised that Finn was able to keep up with us despite the fact he was covered in slime.

_He must be pretty mad if he's pushing himself to keep up...._

Seeing the bridge door coming up on our right, Aerrow and I tried to slow down but had no such luck as the remnants of the gooey substance on our shoes caused us to slide right on by and down the rest of the hallway a fair ways. Looking back, I saw that Finn was slowly catching up, but my head whipped around to face frontward as Aerrow yelled, "Piper, look out!"

It was too late though as I tripped over a small potted tree in the hallway and as I tripped I accidentally fell on top of Aerrow which caused both of us to topple to the ground in a tangled mess.

Moaning, I looked up from the floor and noticed that I had landed on top of Aerrow's back who I was currently involuntarily pinning to the ground. "Sorry!" I exclaimed in apology as I got up quickly and helped Aerrow peel himself off of the ground.

As Aerrow tried to get his head to stop spinning, I turned around to see that thanks to our tumble, Finn was almost on top of us, and if our lack of needed friction to stop was any clue, Finn would barrel right on through us if we didn't move even if he tried to stop.

Hoping that Aerrow had gotten his feet back underneath him, I pulled on his wrist as I took off in a run again, the doors to the hangar bay right in front of us, offering a place to hide.

Looking back quickly to see if Aerrow was doing fine, I saw him shake his head before he stared ahead of me on saw the hangar bay doors becoming closer and closer. His eyes suddenly widened as if he had just realized something before he cried, "Piper, no!" before he quickly tackled me to the ground, and we landed just a few feet away from the door.

As Aerrow pulled me to one side of the door, I asked, "Aerrow, what are you-"

But Aerrow cut the rest of my sentence off as he whispered, "Trust me!"

"But we're sitting ducks!" I hissed in reply.

Before I could say anymore though, Finn slid by where we were sitting as he tried to slow down so he could clobber us, but much to his obvious dismay, he slid right through the now open hangar bay doors.

Turning around to look at me, Aerrow gave me a wide grin, one that was just a _bit_ too wide, even for a person like him.

"Aerrow, what did you do?" I asked with my eyebrow raised in question.

If it were possible, Aerrow's cheesy grin grew wider as he replied, "Wait for it."

Nothing.

"Wait for it…."

Still nothing.

"Wait for it!"

I was about to ask Aerrow again what he did, but that's when I heard several bangs and yells that sounded strikingly familiar coming from inside the hangar.

Still not sure what Aerrow had done, I accepted the hand he gave me to help me up from the floor before he lead me into the hangar bay.

As I looked around the hangar bay, I noted that nothing seemed to out of place or abnormal, save for the fact Finn's feet were tied together, he was covered not only in the green slime form my crystal, but now there were feathers sticking to him as well. Not to mention the fact he was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Trying desperately to hold in my giggles, I gasped, "You didn't…"

"I did." Aerrow replied, a hint of laughter in his voice destroying the serious look on his face.

"You couldn't of…"

"I did."

"You're evil."

"I know," Aerrow began, a grin on his face as turned to me and added, "You were the bad influence though."

"I know." I replied, smirking.

Aerrow's grin slowly turned into a smirk as well as he asked, "What do you think the Cyclonians would have to say if they saw us now?"

Snorting in surprise, I replied, "They probably wouldn't _say_ anything, they'd just hand us Talon uniforms."

"Ha, ha, very funny you guys." Came Finn's voice. As Aerrow and I looked up at where the sharpshooter was hanging, he stated, "If you guys become Talons it'll make it _so_ much easier for me to get back at you!"

Before either Aerrow or I could reply to Finn's remark, the doors that led from the Condor's hallways into the hangar bay opened once more and Stork was soon standing to Aerrow's left, and looking at Finn and his situation quite approvingly.

"So I take it our trap worked?" I heard Stork ask Aerrow casually.

"You bet," Aerrow replied before adding, "Thanks for helping me with it Stork."

"What!" Finn exclaimed in annoyance. "You were in on this too Stork?"

Stork just shrugged before he said, "Music like yours attracts mindworms. Sorry, but I had to help them teach you a lesson."

"What lesson?" Finn exclaimed as Stork slowly walked out of the hangar bay. "I haven't learned anything from this except that I need to get some major payback in once I get down from here!"

As Finn continued to yell at us in disgust, I couldn't help but notice how red his face was getting, though I couldn't really tell if the reason behind his flushed face was his anger towards Aerrow and I, or from all of the blood rushing to his head.

We stood there for awhile longer listening to Finn rant and rave until we decided to leave him alone for a bit so that he could calm down – we'd send Junko down here later to free Finn from Stork and Aerrow's trap.

As soon as the door to the hangar bay closed behind us, Aerrow turned to me and asked, "So, do you think it was a good idea to do this to Finn after all? I think he's pretty close to yelling bloody murder at us." Aerrow's voice was pretty serious sounding, but I could still clearly see the amusement in his eyes.

"Aerrow," I began, a small grin appearing on my face, "Even if he does try and get back at us, _that_," I emphasized as I pointed my thumb towards the closed door that was muffling Finn's yells of protest. "_That_ is music to my ears."

* * *

**Well, it was fun while it lasted, but alas, this story is over... I think....**

**Sorry if the ending was a little bit weak, but hey, what'cha gonna' do?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story itself, and again, I'd just like to encourage anyone who's been bored or fighting with writer's block as of late to come and check out the forum that Unleash The Shadow, SakariWolf and I have made.**

**Crimson Fox4**

**PS. For those looking for a new chapter of APAH:AA, it's coming, so please be patient with me for now! But on the up side, I should finally be getting around to finishing that Christmas story of mine in the next couple of days....... and YES! I know it's a month late, but hey, better late than never, right? _RIGHT?_**


End file.
